


O Guia

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: 7 days of writings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Soul Bond, Time Travel, other planet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Ele guiava as pessoas pelo tempo e pelo espaço para levá-las até aqueles que elas estavam destinadas amar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You were my significant other in a previous life but you didn’t reincarnate this time so I found a way to go into the past to see you again.
> 
> Eu ainda vou rever esse trabalho, não me sinto totalmente satisfeito com ele, mas queria entregar algo hoje para não quebrar a corrente.

Olho para cima vendo as duas luas se movendo de maneira lenta pelo céu cheio de estrelas e não posso deixar de me impressionar, alguns historiadores afirmavam que isso era real e não lendas, mas era difícil acreditar vivendo uma vida inteira em um céu sem lua e com no mínimo metade das estrelas que vejo. Por isso não estou prestando atenção quando meu acompanhante simplesmente passa por mim caminhando a frente.

\- Você vem ou não?

Olho para a mulher a minha frente enquanto balanço a cabeça, estamos no passado - um remoto pelo visto – e ela era incapaz de parar alguns segundos para observar o céu ou qualquer outra coisa além da estrada a nossa frente. Mesmo ansioso para seguir em frente, olho para trás observando nossa nave.

\- E enquanto a nave? Não acha que vão estranhar?

Os olhos estrelares dela me queimam como se achasse aquela pergunta idiota, então ela mexeu sua mão fazendo-a se camuflar em meio às árvores me deixando realmente impressionado.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, agora é sua vez Eliah.

Aceno com a cabeça sabendo que não conseguiria pará-la nem usando a força bruta que eu não possuo, ela tinha uma missão e estava determinada a fazê-la. Mesmo que eu não entenda como pode está tão ansiosa se não possuiu as memórias e uma parte de mim acha que é por isso mesmo. Caminha até encontrá-la e estendo minha mão para ela.

\- Isso pode ser incomodo.

\- Não me importo, só faça isso logo, temos pouco tempo.

Não sei como ela consegue saber disso, mas também sei que ela não irá explicar mesmo se tivéssemos muito tempo. Então seguro sua mão levemente mais fria e mais clara que a minha e fecho os olhos, sentindo minha pele pinicar levemente enquanto pego a ressonância dela para mim.

Nunca vi o que ocorre quando a ressonância se aquieta dentro de mim, mas aqueles que estão ao meu redor diziam que suas marcas brilhavam em um tom prateado deixando-lhe com uma aparência ancestral e divina. Sempre peço para que tirassem uma foto, mas isso não é possível. Não quando a captura poderia interferir em meus sentidos.

Respiro profundamente sentindo o ar entrando em meus pulmões, trazendo consigo cheiros completamente novos e ao mesmo tempo reconhecíveis. Sento calor em meu braço esquerdo, por isso virou-me seguindo para onde os símbolos lhe guiavam, embora me sinta levemente deslocado como se alguma coisa estivesse dificultando meu rastreamento, fazendo os historiadores estarem certos mais uma vez.

Começo a seguir para onde meus instintos estão me levando, embora não tenha certeza que estou indo para o local cem por cento corretos, é muito complicado de seguir a ressonância compatível. O que significa que talvez ela não esteja totalmente estabelecida como no futuro em que habitamos, mas novamente não sei dizer o quanto no futuro, a não ser que não temos mais duas luas e um céu com tantas estrelas.

Enquanto caminho às cegas, contando com Maral para me guiar, relembro de quando comecei a aprender sobre meu papel em nossa sociedade, em guiar as pessoas até os seus parceiros. É isso porque minha pele é em um tom de vermelho mais escuro e os símbolos são em tom de lavanda. Onde as lendas diziam que a ressonância nem sempre existiu e que só passou a ser sentida depois do desastre que destruiu as luas, além de parte do céu.

Não acreditava nisso, até aquele momento, não passavam de histórias para colocar crianças para dormir e conhecimento obrigatório para nos fazer parecer culto. Mas agora vejo que não. Tinha realmente um fundamento e como meu pai me argüia quando chegava a casa, eu sei esses conhecimentos mesmo não querendo e sei que só as técnicas usuais não irão servir de nada. Suspiro e abro meus olhos encarando-a.

\- Só a ressonância não irá funcionar, Maral. Vou precisar usar uma técnica mais antiga.

Ela para me encarando com irritação, mas não posso fazer nada, minhas habilidades estão limitadas ali. Assim para não deixá-la ainda mais puta a ponto de ver me bater, eu pego um galho de árvore que estava no chão e começo a fazer os mesmo símbolos que estão pelos meus braços no chão, com movimentos fluidos e rápidos.

\- Tem uma faca ai?

Sem questionar o meu pedido, o que acho incrível, ela me passa uma adaga que parece terrivelmente afiada. Por um segundo olho por cima do ombro, vendo-a mexer sua mão para eu ir mais rápido. Suspiro e posiciono a ponta em cima do meu cotovelo descendo até chegar ao meu pulso, sentindo sangue brilhante e repleto de ressonância escorrer até os símbolos no chão.

Não sinto dor, estou simplesmente entorpecido o baste para não sentir nada, mas bastou o sangue tocar no chão para me sentir conectado novamente, para sentir o puxar que é comum quando a ressonância é forte o suficiente. Toco na poça, por um momento sinto que vou puxar o braço, mas consigo mantê-lo no lugar para o sangue voltar para dentro de mim. Sinto meus olhos arderem e sei para onde eu devo ir.

Levanto-me e começo a andar na direção que estava clara em minha mente, sinto que meus olhos irão queimar e minha pele derreter com o calor que sinto sair do meu corpo. Mas nunca me senti tão vivo antes e meu corpo parece se mover com mais velocidade do que nunca, em pouco tempo, estamos em uma aldeia. Ou parece pela pouca quantidade de casa ao nosso redor. Novamente me impressiono, mas dessa vez pelas coisas não terem mudado tanto quanto achei que teriam.

A única diferença são os meios de transporte, de onde viemos não usamos mais esse tipo de transporte terrestre, na verdade podemos usar várias estações que movem nossos corpos por redes de luz. Nunca entendi o conceito por trás disso, como dizem minha inteligência é mágica e não cientifica. Mas não deixo de apreciar as maquinas que vejo capazes de voar até cem metros do chão e a andar em uma velocidade que nunca decorei, mas era rápido do suficiente para rodar o mundo em três dias.

Sei que estou sorrindo e estou parado, porque Maral está me encarando como se fosse me matar, balanço a cabeça sentindo o puxar cessar lentamente indicando que estou perto e para minha surpresa, estamos entrando na cidade quando ela aparece. Vestida com uma roupa que não reconheço, mas com as mesmas marcas que a mulher ao meu lado e o mesmo olho estrelar, embora sua pele seja escura como a minha.

Viro-me apenas para vê-la correr em direção a mulher que também corre na direção dele, ambas se abraçam com tanto carinho que me deixa com o coração partido. Eu não tenho direito a esse tipo de amor. Os que seguem a ressonância, não ressoam e normalmente ficamos sozinhos, alguns poucos conseguem parceiros, mas não é nem perto do que estou vendo agora.

\- Você não reencarnou e como não tenho as memórias achou que não iria, mas não podia ficar uma vida sem vê-la.

Caminho para o lado dando-lhe alguma privacidade, encostando-me no poste que está ali por perto, olhando para as máquinas estacionadas não muito longe de mim. Não tenho memórias das minhas outras vidas, isso também é parte do motivo de ser quem sou essas memórias me diriam o que eu não posso ter e acabaria me atrapalhando. Mas são uma guia para aqueles que ressoam, porque avisam se a pessoa está ou não viva, embora não saiba dizer mais do que isso.

\- Você é do futuro? Para mim você morreu não tem um mês, mas as memórias continuaram e por isso eu soube que iria te ver de novo. Só não sabia que iria ser assim.

Vejo-as se apalpando e fico ainda mais curioso sobre como funciona essas memórias, simplesmente porque não faz sentido elas pararem ou começarem. Se forem nossas vidas passadas, então elas deveriam está sempre lá, independente de qualquer coisa. Contudo, ninguém sabe explicar e por isso a muito parei de perguntar.

As vejo se beijando brevemente e trocando caricias que me faz querer me afastar, mas realmente não posso, tenho que está perto para quando a nave nos transportar para dentro e formos embora. Existem outros esperando pela sua vez e ainda vou ter que ajudar pelo menos mais dois casais. Nessa hora me sinto um masoquista por ter aceitado esse trabalho, não que ficar no meu próprio tempo fosse ser melhor. Não com as ultimas coisas que haviam ocorrido.

\- Você pode levar alguma coisa consigo?

Ela vira para mim, dessa vez não é com raiva ou pressa, sim com dúvida. Afinal, mesmo ela sendo responsável pela nossa nave, ter pulado na frente da fila e mandado em mim todo aquele tempo, eu ainda sou o responsável pela união. Balanço minha cabeça de forma positiva, sabendo que não teria mal algum um pequeno objeto. Vi-me correto quando vejo o anel brilhando no dedo dela.

Sorriu de forma leve quando a capitã dá um dos seus anéis para a mulher, que por algum motivo combina com o que havia ganhado. Fecho os olhos começando a me sentir cansado, foi à primeira vez que me corto dessa forma e algo me diz que será a ultima antes dessa viagem acabar, mas sei que vai valer a pena se puder ver o sorriso no rosto de cada um deles.

Porque apesar de não possuir alguém só para mim, eu ainda me sinto completo ao ver a realização dos outros.


End file.
